Stuck With You
by Angelina Aintithenniel
Summary: After a mission gone wrong Artemis gets stuck in Robin's mind. The two have to figure out how to work together before it's too late for both of them. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Stuck With You

By

Angelina

**A/N This is written for TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba's Whacked-Out Wednesday challenge. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; happy now…**

Chapter 1: Oh Crap

Robin slowly opened his eyes. The bright lights above were harsh and he shielded his sensitive orbs from them. "Robin?"

Robin looked over to see Batman sitting beside his bed. It took him a minute to realize where he was and that a hand was gently smoothing his raven hair back. "What happened?" his voice was slightly slurred.

"You were captured by Psimon while on a mission."

Memories of the mission began coming back to the boy. It was a risky mission, Batman had told them this when he had assigned it to the team. It involved hacking into one of Psimon's secured testing facilities and making it out with files on his latest project. But it, of course, had gone all wrong. Half way through downloading the files Robin and Artemis (who had been guarding Robin) were struck with a gas bomb. That was the last thing that Robin remembered.

"How long?"

Though his question was vague Batman understood its meaning. "Twelve hours since you were captured, six since they found you two. Your EEG was off the charts but it looks like you'll be fine."

It was then that Robin heard a low groaning, the sound of someone trying to regain consciousness. He looked around the room and saw Artemis on a bed across the room but she wasn't showing any signs of waking up.

Robin was about to write it off as the medications in his system when he heard the groan again.

_"H-hello?"_

Startled he looked over to Artemis again but she was still out of it. "Did you just say something?"

Batman looked at his protégé with a worried expression. "No."

_"Can anyone hear me?"_

Robin was looking around frantically now. He was pretty sure that hearing voices was not a good thing. "Who said that?"

_"I said that idiot."_ There was that voice again.

"Who are you?" Robin would have smacked himself if Batman had not been in the room, talking to yourself was definitely not good.

_"Who do you think, dork? Wait is that me?"_

Robin was confused now; he had been looking at Artemis to insure that it was not the blonde archer that was speaking when the voice in his head spoke again. "Artemis?" he asked uncertainly.

"Oh crap." There was a slight pause as Robin tried to process what was happening.

_"Robin put your hands over your eyes."_

"What?" Robin felt like his head was spinning, this was ridiculous.

_"Just do it!"_

Batman was looking at Robin with an odd expression. "Robin, are you ok?"

Batman's only answer was Robin slapping both of his hands over his masked eyes and peeking out from between his fingers. Suffice it to say Batman was now beyond worried. He got up and walked briskly out of the door in search of Miss Martian.

_"Oh crap, not good."_

"What?"

_"I can see your hands over your eyes as if they were over my eyes."_

"Oh crap." Robin could not believe this was happening.

At that moment Batman entered with M'gann close behind. The martian walked up to Robin and placed her hands on his temples _"I need you to relax Robin."_ After a few seconds she pulled back from his mind and looked at Batman. "You were right."

A dark look passed across Batman's masked features. "Can you fix it?"

"I cannot but Uncle J'onn might be able to."

"What's going on?" Robin asked uncertainly as he looked from M'gann to his mentor.

"It appears that Artemis' consciousness is somehow stuck inside of your mind." Batman said with a matter-of-fact air about him.

Robin felt his jaw hang open slightly as he processed what Batman was saying.

_"I could have told you that"_

"How soon can Martian Manhunter get here?" Robin was anxious to get Artemis out of his head.

"He's on a covert mission, he should return shortly. Contact me if you need anything." With that Batman swept out of the room. Robin wasn't sure if he was going to attempt to contact J'onn or if he was going to go beat some crooks to a bloody pulp. But he strongly suspected that it was the latter.

"Maybe it would be best if you tried to sleep." M'gann offered as she left the room. Robin could vaguely hear KF demanding to be let in as the door swung closed behind her.

_"This is so not happening!"_

"Goodnight!" Robin growled, not in the mood to discuss this.

And Robin let his mind drift off to sleep, wondering what in the world he could have done to deserve sharing his mind with a girl.

**A/N Apologies for any OOCness. I am still learning how to write these characters…**

**The second chapter is in the works but I am having some writer's block so I do not when it will be up… **

**I also am not as happy with this story as I have been with others…**


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck With You

By

Angelina

**Day One: Morning**

Robin woke the next morning in the infirmary. He vaguely remembered what had transpired the previous evening and hoped that it had all been a bad dream.

"_It's only six in the morning! Why do you get up so early?"_ Artemis' voice demanded groggily.

Robin felt the blood drain from his face; it hadn't been a bad dream, it was real. He decided to ignore the question.

He glanced over to where Artemis' body lay. She was still unconscious and her EEG showed almost non-existent brain function.

"_Stop looking at me!"_ The command sounded harsh and Robin felt bad for the girl. As hard as it was for him to accept that he was sharing his mind with the archer it must be harder for her to be trapped inside his body when hers lay so close but yet was unattainable.

Silently Robin slipped out of bed to go and find something to eat. On his way out of the infirmary he bumped into his side table and a piece of paper floated to the floor. The boy snatched it up and read it.

_Robin, _

_Martian Manhunter is on the other side of the galaxy and cannot be reached. Green Lantern has gone to get him. I should return later today. _

_B_

"_Some father you have." _

"Do not talk about Batman like that!" Robin snarled back to the snarky archer as he stormed out of the room.

"_Does Batman know that you swear like a sailor in your head?" _

"Stay out of my thoughts!" Robin angrily swatted a hand around his head as if he was swatting away an annoying gnat.

"_It's not like I want to see what you're thinking. And do you really sleep with a teddy bear dressed as Batman?" _

Robin growled; she had crossed a line with Batbear. He took a full two minutes to employ some calming methods before speaking to his house guest again. "Whether or not either of us likes this _arrangement_ we are stuck with each other so I suggest that we try and get along."

"_Whatever Boy Blunder."_

With that retort Robin stormed off to the kitchen were the trapped duo argued again over what they would have for breakfast. Robin had finally won when he just grabbed what he wanted and stuffed it into his mouth ignoring Artemis' vehement protests.

* * *

><p>Kaldur, M'gann, Conner, and Wally watched anxiously from a distance as Robin argued with himself. "Are you sure we should be letting him out of the infirmary?" Wally asked as Robin's voice grew louder and more intense.<p>

"Batman says he's as healthy as a horse. None of the scans show anything wrong with him." M'gann replied, recoiling slightly from the waves of emotion that were hitting her. "Except that Artemis and Robin are sharing bodies."

"This is just too weird. It's like Freaky Friday only _freakier_." Wally said quietly.

Conner grunted.

"I want at least one person to be watching him-them- at all time. We need to make sure that he-they- are faring alright." Kaldur said as he broke from their little group.

* * *

><p>"<em>Robin."<em>

Robin ignored her and continued meditating.

"_Robin."_

Robin let the waves of anger he was feeling leave his body with his exhale and did not let his concentration slip.

"_Robin!"_

"WHAT!" The yell was loud and it startled Kaldur who was swimming in the other room.

"_Don't ignore me." _

"You interrupted my meditation for that?" Robin was irritated.

"_Meditation is boring, can we do something else?" _

"Fine." Robin sighed with an obvious effort to be nice. "How about we do some training?" He set off towards the gym and watched as Conner followed him.

"_That's more like it."_

When Robin had started to spend more time at the mountain Batman had made sure that the gym was supplied with the equipment that his little bird needed. In the corner of the gym Robin had his little haven; it contained uneven bars, rings, balance beams, and a series of bars, platforms, nets, and ropes that Robin had dubbed 'The Robin's Nest.' He absolutely loved playing on that thing; it always managed to calm him down.

He spent a few minutes stretching and then flipped up on one of the platforms.

"_Whoa!"_

"Are you ok?" Robin asked as he felt Artemis' fear wash over him.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. It's just weird to feel my body move like that." _

"You mean mine." Robin rolled his eyes and leaped out to catch a rope. He swung higher and higher into the rigging. He was enjoying himself, feeling his body twist and turn in the air, feeling the wind whistle past him as he flew. He was nearing the top now and he released he rope. He was flying through the air reaching for a bar to change the direction of his momentum when a scream cut through his concentration and he missed it. He was falling now.

"_AHHHHHHH"_ Artemis was screaming in his head.

With enormous willpower Robin blocked her out and concentrated on a rope that was coming up at him. He reached out both hands and caught it, allowing his momentum to swing the rope out. He could see Conner standing anxiously below, not sure of what to do. He let go of the rope and dropped to the ground. He then was aware that the screaming hadn't stopped. Conner was at Robin's side in an instant making sure that the little bird was not injured.

"What were you thinking?" Robin's voice was deadly and Conner looked taken aback until he realized that Robin was not addressing him. "You could have gotten me killed!"

"_I could ask you the same question!"_

"I knew exactly what I was doing! You were the one who messed it up!"

"_Me! You—"_ Artemis stopped short from what she was going to say and Robin could feel her wave of remorse hit him. _"I'm sorry; I don't like to feel that I am falling." _

"Oh." Robin felt bad; the archer was usually not one to discuss weaknesses and fears. "You should have told me, we could have avoided that!"

Artemis sighed in his mind and Robin left the training room. "I think we should take some time to sort this out."

Conner was left standing in the middle of the training room unsure of what to do. Nothing Cadmus had ever taught him could help him in this situation.

**A/N Well this is interesting so far… Arg! Dialogue, how I hate you sometimes!**

**If you all would do me a huge favor: I have a poll on my profile for what series I should write next… As of right now I only have five votes…**


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck With You

By

Angelina

**Day One: Afternoon**

As he had promised Batman returned later that day to check in on Robin. After combing through the mountain he found Robin in a nook on the side of the mountain looking at a Vogue magazine. His eyebrow rose slightly and he had to restrain a smirk at the distasteful look gracing his son's face. He was proud of the boy for attempting to accomodate Artemis, but that didn't make the scene any less humorous.

Robin looked up as his mentor entered his nook. He quickly dropped the magazine and attempted to kick it behind him, but failed when all that happened was the magazine getting stuck to his boot.

Batman could not help the small smirk that escaped his lips. Robin glared at him. "Do you think this is funny?"

"Not at all." The serious air of Batman returned instantly and he gave his protégé the best Bat-glare that he could muster.

Robin walked away unfazed. "What do you want?"

"I came to see how you were faring."

Robin stopped walking and glanced up at his mentor. "How would you do?"

Batman continued to glare at the kid but after Robin continued to ignore him he let his face soften a miniscule amount; he had trained the kid too well.

"Exactly." Robin responded to his mentor's facial expression.

"_You have a weird way of communicating. How could you get three paragraphs of dialogue out of a glare?" _

Robin ignored her.

Artemis growled in response and it took all of Robin's willpower not to start arguing with the blonde archer again. They were just starting to get along; he really didn't need a full scale argument on his hands. Especially since Batman was there. Robin did not want his mentor - his father – to see how much he was struggling to deal with this situation.

"_Has anyone ever told you that you over-analyze things?"_

Artemis was not making this easy. He began to imagine all of the lovely ways that he could kill the archer without anyone every finding out.

"_I can hear everything your thinking Boy Blunder and I dare you to finish that thought!" _

Robin's face paled. "Crap."

"What was that?" Batman asked unnecessarily. He had been able to decipher the gist conversation Robin had held with Artemis simply from the kid's facial expressions.

"Nothing." Robin growled while he continued to imagine several unpleasant thoughts, hoping that the archer would see every one of them.

Batman sighed. "I want you two to talk with Miss Martian. She may be able to help you get along better."

Robin frowned at the suggestion but accepted it with a curt nod. He and Batman walked back inside the mountain together.

An hour later Robin was seated in M'gann's room while the martian pushed a plate of burnt cookies at him. Robin politely took a cookie off of the plate and bit into it, trying his best not to gag at the taste.

"_You are way too polite." _

"Shut up." Robin hissed quietly. M'gann looked at him with a frown.

"_Great, now you made miss sunshine frown."_ Robin was getting very tired of the sarcastic archer. After this _hell_ -he really couldn't find a better word to describe his experience- was over he was going to have to rethink his love of sarcasm.

"Batman has asked me to help you two try to understand each other better."

Robin nodded.

"I need you both to relax, ok?" And with that Robin could feel yet another presence in his mind, it was getting awfully crowded.

As soon as M'gann breached the barrier into Robin's –and Artemis'- mind she was hit with a wave of emotion from both of them. She had to relax herself to avoid recoiling from the force of the two dominant personalities. As M'gann felt both minds began to open up to her she was flooded with waves of emotions; anger, sarcasm, concern, hatred, friendship, but fear most of all. She took a few minutes to sort through the mess before she decided to speak with the two.

"_Alright the first thing that you two need to do is to calm down_." She tried to make her voice as soothing as possible. After a few minutes she could feel the intensity of the emotions lessen. _"Good."_

"_Can we just get this over with?"_ Artemis was not in the mood to play peacemaker with M'gann.

"_Relax Arty." _

Artemis growled at the ninja.

M'gann had had enough _"ENOUGH! Honestly, you two are as bad as Wally."_

She could feel shame roll off of the two.

"_Now whether or not you two like it you are stuck together, you need to realize that. You are in this together and you are only going to make matters worse by arguing like two-year-olds." _

The martian could feel her message sink into the equally stubborn minds. She paused a minute to let their thoughts wash over her. _"Hello Megan! You were getting along fairly well after the incident in the gym. Try and go back to that."_

Both trapped teens glared at each other (if you can glare at each other from inside one's mind) but then nodded their heads in consent.

"_Good."_ The irrepressible martian said as a grin dominated her features.

They spent a good while discussing different likes, dislikes, interests, and hobbies before M'gann decided that they could probably get along well enough. At least, she hoped that they could get along until her Uncle arrived to fix them.

Robin wandered off to his room feeling a little more at peace with Artemis. He changed into his pajamas, thankful that Artemis decided not to comment on his Batman boxers, and climbed into bed. He was exhausted, the day had taken an emotional toll on him and he was ready for a good night's sleep. He pulled Batbear into his arms, ignored Artemis' smirk, and curled up under the covers. He was asleep in minutes.

**A/N A somewhat pointless chapter… next chapter should prove to be interesting. My space bar is deciding to only work half of the time so please ignore any run-on words that I missed. **

**Apologies for any OOCness **

**Oh and thank you to anyone who voted on my poll. I am planning to close the poll September 1, so be on the lookout for the winning series.**


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck With You

By

Angelina

**Day One: Midnight**

Robin's eyes snapped open almost as soon as he had fallen asleep. But it was not the young bird that was awake. Rather it was Artemis that had finally managed to commandeer the little bird's body. She tentatively got out of Robin's bed and stretched the little bird's limbs experimentally. The body was a good deal shorter and smaller than she was used to, but she could make do.

After a few minutes of experimenting with her new body Artemis crept as silently as she could from Robin's room. When she met no resistance from the little bird's mind Artemis found that she was in complete control.

Her first stop was the gym where she went for a five mile jog and then spent two hours at target practice. Target practice always helped her unwind and, after the situation of the past day, she could use it.

About an hour into the target practice she noticed that she was having trouble hitting her targets. It was hard for her to control Robin's body as she had her own. Though Robin was conditioned well and had wonderful endurance (as she found out on her run) the back muscles that one needed to perform archery were not as developed as the rest of him. And on top of that the bow was too big for Robin, it had been made to suit Artemis' height and arm length, and as such she was having a hard time getting Robin's body to work smoothly with her choice weapon. After two hours she decided that she had had enough of a workout and left the gym.

She wandered around the mountain until she found herself in the kitchen. After a quick look through the cupboards she found her chocolate stash. Artemis smiled as she sunk her teeth into the delicious bar. "So good." She murmured to herself. The sound of her voice, or rather Robin's, caught her by surprise and she almost dropped the chocolate bar. "It's so weird hearing his voice when I speak." She continued to talk to herself for several minutes, trying to get used to the sound of her new voice.

"Rob is that you?"

Artemis wheeled around, hiding the half-eaten chocolate bar behind her back, and saw Wally enter the kitchen. "What are you doing up so late?" she asked the tousled red head.

"Midnight snack. You?"

Artemis had to holdback to the urge to let forth a derisive snort at the reason for Wally's arrival in the kitchen. "Can't sleep."

He rummaged through the fridge at superspeed but found nothing to his liking. "Is that chocolate I smell?"

Artemis blushed and tried to appear innocent. Wally shrugged off the smell and went digging in the freezer where he found a Klondike Bar with freezer burn. Not caring about the freezer burn Wally began to scarf it down. "Anyway how are you feeling?" he asked between bites.

"Oh, fine." Artemis put one hand on her hip and used the other to wave off the question in a very girly matter. The gesture looked wrong coming from Robin's body.

Wally almost choked on his Klondike bar at the gesture his best friend had made. "Really?" He raised a suspicious eyebrow at the Boy Wonder.

Artemis suddenly got a very evil idea. "Yeah, really. Mainly because of Artemis."

Wally did choke on the bar this time and Artemis slapped him none too gently on the back. "What?" he exclaimed through his coughing fit.

"She's just really calming, you know?"

Wally nodded dumfounded.

"Between you and me I am darn lucky it was her. I don't think I could survive with anyone else in here."

Wally's mind was spinning. "Can she hear you?" He did not want the ego case of the blonde archer to hear what his best friend was saying.

"Oh no." Artemis waved her hand dismissively in a girly fashion. "She's asleep, can't hear a thing."

"Oh…" Wally didn't quite know what to say. "I thought you were hating this?"

"Well, yeah, I mean it isn't asterous," the word sounded wrong on the archer's tongue, "but she certainly is quite the girl. She just really gets me, you know?"

"I guess so." Wally was lost.

Artemis was feeling awkward and Wally wasn't taking her hints so she began to back out of the kitchen. Before she left she turned back towards the speedster; she had to do this now if she ever was going to. "You know she likes you."

Wally face quickly took on the shade of his hair. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times but nothing came out. Artemis sighed, she had put herself out and had been rejected. She turned to leave.

"You sure she can't hear us?"

The question stopped the archer in her tracks. "Positive."

"I think I like her too."

Artemis had to duck her head to hide the blush that was rapidly spreading across Robin's face. She mumbled a goodnight to Wally and then left. She was floating on cloud-nine as she walked back to her room.

**A/N So this chapter was really fun to write… I just wonder how little birdy is going to react when he finds out what happens… if he finds out…**

**I think this chapter finally got rid of my writer's block, Yay!**

**Sorry if this was kind of ridiculous…**


	5. Chapter 5

Stuck With You

By

Angelina

**Day Two: Afternoon**

Robin blinked his eyes open slowly and wiped at the bit of drool that dribbled down his chin. He looked over to his nightstand to see that it was already two in the afternoon. He cursed silently and went to get up when he noticed that several things were out of place.

The first thing that Robin was aware of was that the colour of his walls was wrong. Instead of the simple grey it was a cheerful yellow, it hurt his eyes to look at it. The second thing that he noticed was that it was not Batbear that he held in his arms but rather a pink, frilly heart pillow. He threw the pillow away with disgust. The last thing that he noticed was that it was rather drafty in his nether regions. Robin quickly lifted up the sheet that was tangled around his body to find that he was completely exposed; not even his Batman boxers remained. He blushed deeply and clutched the sheet around him.

"Where am I?" he demanded, already knowing the answer but needing some way to express his outrage.

"_Can't we sleep just a little longer?"_ Artemis sounded groggy.

"No, it's late. Why the **** am I naked? And where am I?" Robin rarely employed expletives but he felt that the situation warranted it.

Artemis had to hold back a giggle at all of the thoughts racing through the boy's mind. _"Relax, we're in my room. Your mattress sucks." _She smirked as she saw Robin glance down at his sheet covered body. _"I normally sleep in the buff."_ She said in answer to his question.

Robin was not amused in the slightest. But he decided to ignore the fact that she undressed him without permission to ask a more pressing question. "How did we get here?" He was confused at how he had ended up in the archer's room.

"_I walked here last night last while you were sleeping." _

"You did what!"

"_Yeah, it was a lot easier to use your body while you were sleeping."_

Robin was fuming. "Pants! Where are my pants?" He decided that he would prefer to continue this argument after he had gotten dressed.

"_Over on the chair." _

Robin got out of bed, being sure to keep the sheet tightly clutched to his body, and sidled over to the chair. He then closed his eyes and attempted to put on his boxers and pants without looking at himself (as Artemis could see everything that he did).

"_Seen it already."_ Artemis chuckled dryly.

"Okay, you have crossed a line here missy!"

"_I guarantee you it was more traumatic for me!"_ The snarky reply did not help Robin's mood.

Robin gave her the most fearsome Bat-glare that he could muster until he realized that she couldn't see it. "We need to discuss personal boundaries! You are not allowed to undress me without my permission or take over my body at any time!" He continued his mental tirade as he struggled to get his pants on.

"_Wow, I didn't even realize that you knew some of those words." _

"And STAY OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!" Robin finished with a yell.

He stalked out of the room to be greeted by four pairs of concerned eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" His friends looked slightly hurt but he didn't care right now. He brushed passed them and continued down the hallway cursing Artemis both aloud and in his mind.

By the time the hour was up Robin had run out of curses. He was still plenty angry at the archer but now he could relax knowing that he had voiced his _discomfort_. This however did not stop him from coming up with more colourful curses in the other many languages that he knew.

Sometime a few hours later M'gann was propelled into the room by the rest of the team and told to go talk to the two trapped teens. The martian looked warily at the two but agreed, as long as she could stay across the room while she attempted to help them.

"Robin, Artemis?"

Robin looked up from the couch he was sprawled on.

"Do you wish to talk?" M'gann looked ready to cut and run at any minute.

"Actually M'gann I think that would be a good idea."

Artemis protested but Robin shot her a mental death glare (he finally figured out how to do it) and she fell silent.

M'gann nodded and allowed her mind to once more connect with her two teammates' minds. _"What is wrong. You were getting along so well yesterday, what happened?"_ She asked and images of what had taken place that morning along with all of their renewed angst about their situation flooded over her. She sighed as the massive amount of information flooded her mind. She took several minutes to sort through it all before she spoke again. _"What do you want to do about it?" _

Robin put his head in his hands, he was feeling unusually drained. _"I want an apology."_

M'gann nodded and turned her attention to the scoffing archer. "Artemis?"

"_Forget about it!" _

Robin was fuming but M'gann cut him off. _"You did take over his body without his permission."_

"_Yeah but he is always in control and doesn't ask me what I want. He never does things my way and he never stops to consider me."_

"_That's because it's my body, I have say in what we do!" _

"_And I'm a guest, try and be a little more courteous."_

Robin fumed but decided to try and employ his calming methods. Three minutes later he surprised both M'gann and Artemis by doing something they never would have expected. _"I'm sorry."_ He sighed at their confusion. _"I didn't stop to really consider how hard it is for you. I have only been thinking this entire time how hard it is for me, how I want my body back. I never stopped to think how you feel: trapped without a way to contact the others around you, with me not caring what you thought even though you have it worse than I do." _

Artemis felt humbled and chastised. She thought back to what she did the previous night (both with Wally and with the sleeping in the buff fiasco) and hung her head. _"I am sorry too. Sorry for taking you over without your permission, for crossing personal boundaries without your consent."_

"_And for being a royal pain in the rear end?"_ Robin smirked.

"_Don't push it." _

**A/N M'gann playing counselor did not quite work out how I wanted it. Nor did the scene in Artemis' room but I can't figure out a way to re-work it. Sorry if the dialogue seems kind of awkward… I hate dialogue!**

**Two chapters in one day! I feel excited now :)**

**I think I have four chapters left in this… yeah, sounds about right. Thanks fo****r taking the time to read this! **

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! I have never been over 20 reviews on a story and now I am over 30! Thanks guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Stuck With You

By

Angelina

**Day Two: Night**

**I have neglected to put a disclaimer on this story… oops**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I do not own Young Justice, blah blah blah **

**Also, the idea for this story was inspired by the Stargate Atlantis episode Duet… forgot to put that in the first chapter… I need to get better at these disclaimer things *sigh***

"_And now put your hands together for the Flying GRAYSONS!" The announcer's loud voice boomed around the circus tent. Wild applause greeted the three figures as the spotlight fell on them. "Performing their death-defying aerial stunts without the safety of a net!" The announcer continued and several gasps were heard from the crowd. _

_Dick was beaming as his mother hugged him and his father placed a proud hand on his shoulder. The family of three waved out to the massive crowd. "Time to fly Dickie; time to fly my Robin." His mother whispered in his ear and then she and his father swung off on the trapeze. _

_Dick could hear the music that the routine was set to over the noise of the crowd and he counted the beats until he would be able to join his parents out on the trapeze. Four beats left to go. _

_Four _

_His mother was swinging toward him, a smile on her face._

_Three _

_There was a small creaking noise but Dick paid it no mind. _

_Two _

_He was getting ready to leap, to catch his mother's hands and fly with them. _

_One_

_There was a snap, a scream as he missed his mother's hand by inches, and a crunching thud as his parents' bodies hit the ground far below. _

_Dick let out a wail, falling to his knees on the platform. _

"_No! Mommy! Daddy! No! Please don't leave me. Please don't go! "Mommy! Daddy! No!" The last shout ended in a wailing sob and Dick crumpled to the platform desperately wishing that he could have fallen with his parents._

"_Robin!"_ The shout reverberated through his dream pulling him back to reality. _"Robin, wake up!"_

"Ar-Artemis?" Robin asked uncertainly as he sniffled, trying to keep the pain filled tears at bay

"_Oh God, Rob, where those your parents?" _Artemis' voice was horror filled; she could feel the desire to throw up as both she and Robin felt sick.

Robin said nothing. That was all the answer that Artemis' needed.

"_Oh God, you're Dick Grayson, aren't you?" _

Again Robin remained silent.

"_Was it an accident?"_ As soon as she said it Artemis knew she had made a mistake.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Robin bellowed.

"_Oh Dick, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."_ Artemis tried to put her arms around him, only succeeding in making Robin hug himself tightly.

Robin let a single tear fall before pushing the subject away. He sent Artemis a chilly glare. "Leave me alone!"

He got up and walked away. Where he was going he didn't know. And Artemis let him, she let him walk for hours, she let him have his thoughts to himself.

The whole time she thought of all the pain he must have gone through. She wondered at how he could keep smiling after all of that. She felt so bad for him and wanted more than anything to wrap him up in her arms and tell him that everything would be alright, but she couldn't. Instead she just let him go, let him deal with it in his own way. Darn Bats, they never accepted help.

Finally Dick settled down and fell back asleep. She took over his body before it could crumple to the ground and walked him back to his room where she climbed into bed and clutched Batbear to herself hoping that it would bring comfort to Dick's tormented mind.

**A/N So I suck at writing dreams. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Sorry the chapter was so short...**


	7. Chapter 7

Stuck With You

By

Angelina

**Day Three: Morning**

The next morning Robin was flat out mad with the archer. He was angry at what she had seen and Artemis in turn was annoyed with Robin's reaction. He didn't understand why she couldn't stay out of his personal life, after all it was his and he hadn't asked her to intrude. And Artemis was angry that Robin would not let her in, she was only trying to help.

Suffice it to say, neither was in a very good mood and it seemed that every little thing would spark a fresh argument. Robin wondered vaguely if this is how Wally felt when dealing with Artemis.

After an argument over the nightmare Robin stalked into the kitchen. He did not wish to argue anymore with the blonde archer stuck in his head. As he opened one of the cupboards his hand reached out, seemingly unbidden, to snatch at a chocolate bar two shelves above his intended breakfast. With a massive amount of energy Robin pulled his hand back.

"_Come on Robin, I've been eating your stinking health food this entire time. I need my chocolate!"_

The voice of Artemis rang out loud and angry in Robin's head. One hand clutched at his temples while the other began reaching for the chocolate bar again. With enormous willpower Robin gained some control of his hand and it recoiled striking him in the face. So much for not arguing. "This is my body and I will decide what goes in it! Do you know what Batman would do to me if he caught me eating junk like that?"

"_Live a little, Rob. Batman isn't here and I have had to put up with you for the past two days, now I want my chocolate!" _

"Put up with ME! I am putting up with you. This is my body and you are not going to stuff it full of junk!"

"_But I just want one chocolate ba-"_

"NO CHOCOLATE!" Robin's voice reverberated around the quiet mountain and a few seconds later doors were opening along the hall as the team came to see what the matter was.

"Are you ok Rob?" Kid Flashed asked as he appeared at his friend's side.

"No KF, I'm not. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Robin stormed off to his room and loudly slammed the door in the worried face of the speedster.

Wally looked slightly hurt and ran off as the others approached the acrobat's locked door.

Robin knew that his issue wasn't chocolate; he knew that he was angry at her for seeing his nightmare; he knew that he was taking it out on the rest of the team and it wasn't fair. He knew that Artemis had only been trying to avoid the subject of what had happened last night. He knew that the team didn't deserve his anger, but he was so angry and they were the only ones here that he could yell at. His teammates, his friends were the only ones whom he could take it all out on.

Robin sank down on his floor and desperately tried to stop himself from breaking down.

"Robin?" M'gann asked through the door.

"Go away!" Robin hollered.

"We just wish to help you friend." Kaldur chimed in.

"Just leave me alone!"

After several minutes Kaldur sighed and walked away. A few minutes later M'gann joined him. Conner was the only one to stay. He sat down with his back against the door and listened in to what was going on in Robin's room.

Robin was having a yelling match with himself but Conner could easily pick out which comments were the little bird's and which ones were the archer's (Artemis was talking aloud). Thanks to his superhearing Conner was getting a headache from the two but he remained. He did not want to leave the two alone in case anything should happen.

Conner was shaken out of the momentary stupor he had fallen in when Robin gave a cry of pain and a crash resounded from his room.

"Robin!" he bellowed as he banged on the door. No answer came. With one pull Conner ripped the door off of its hinges and tossed it unceremoniously into the hall.

Robin was lying on the floor seizing.

Conner ran was at the boy's side in an instant. "Guys get in here!" he hollered as the little bird continued to writhe.

Just as suddenly as the seizure had begun it stopped and Robin flopped limply to the floor. Conner gently took the little bird into his arms and cradled him as Wally, Kaldur, and M'gann ran into the room. "Call Batman." The command sounded harsher than he meant but he didn't really care right now. Without pausing for a reply Conner ran off to the infirmary with Robin clutched protectively to his chest.

**A/N If you haven't guessed already I have a thing for chocolate :) **

**Yes I am aware that I made Artemis bipolar but I needed a fight scene**

**Anyway, sorry for the sort of cliff hanger. I promise to resolve it next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Stuck With You

By

Angelina

**Day Three: Noon**

Robin awoke slowly, taking stock of his surroundings through half open eyes. He was back in the infirmary for the second time in two days. He gave a small sigh and immediately felt a pressure on his hand.

"Robin?"

Robin opened his eyes fully to see Batman and the team gathered around his bed. "What happened?"

"You had a seizure."

"Why?"

"From what we could tell the strain of containing two consciousnesses is too much for your body to handle. It's began to affect your heart rate, respiratory, organ and brain function."

"_That's not good."_

"Of course it's not good!" Robin retorted wishing that the archer would be quiet so he could think.

"Robin, you two can't keep going on like this, the strain is too much. The seizures are going to increase in frequency and severity." Batman paused to let Robin take in the information. "In a few hours the damage will become irreversible."

Robin looked at Batman. There was a guarded look in his father's eyes, as if he was holding back some information. "What aren't you telling me?"

Batman sighed and looked to the heavens before looking back down into his son's baby blue eyes. "The damage will become irreversible unless… unless one of you lets go."

"Lets go?" Artemis hijacked Robin for a minute as her fear increased.

"Releases control, lets go completely." M'gann cut in.

"What happens to the person, the one who let's go?" With a massive amount of energy Robin took control of his body again. He was feeling exhausted and somewhat like a caged animal with nowhere to go.

"They would disappear." Everyone was surprised when Artemis spoke. "I know they would because I can already feel it happening to me. It's getting harder to be in here, everything is a struggle. It's taking more of an effort. You haven't felt it?"

"I just thought I was tired from last night and the fighting. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this?"

"_I didn't want to bother you after what I saw last night. You had enough on your mind; I didn't want to add to it."_ Artemis spoke into Robin's mind so the others would not hear.

Robin felt guilty; he didn't realize that Artemis cared so much.

"I'm afraid if one of you doesn't let go than both of you will die." Batman's voice was blunt but hollow. He sighed as he watched the look of understanding spread across his son's face.

"Can we have some time alone?" Robin asked.

Batman nodded, shooed the rest of the team out, and closed the door quietly behind him.

"_I'll do it."_ Artemis sounded as if she was already resigned to her self-designed fate.

"You don't have to do this." Robin sounded weary but firm.

"_Yes I do, Dick. It's your body and the team needs you more than they need me. As much as I hate to admit it you and M'gann are the glue that keeps this team together. I'm not as valuable or important as y-" _

"Stop it! That is not true; don't even think more a moment that it is! We need you here. You are passionate and strong, and one of the toughest on the team. You care for us. Without you there would be no one to keep us, and Wally, in line."

"_That's nice of you to say Dick but it doesn't change anything-" _

"No! You are not giving up that easily. We still have time; we still have a few hours to figure something out. You are not allowed to let go."

"_Thanks Dick." _

Robin nodded his head and put it back down on the pillow more tired than if he hadn't slept in three days and then run a marathon.

* * *

><p>Outside of the infirmary Batman paced while the team watched him nervously.<p>

After nearly half an hour of silence Kaldur'ahm spoke up. "What can we do, Batman?"

"Right now, nothing. Only a highly skilled telepath can help him." Batman turned and went back in to his son.

The room was quiet again. No one spoke. Wally wore a hole into the carpet from vibrating in place. No one knew how much time passed. No one heard when the mountain announced two new arrivals.

Suddenly, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern were approaching the infirmary. "Batman informed me that Robin is in peril?" J'onn's question was more of a statement than anything.

The teens look up startled at the two heroes. Wally was opening his mouth to ask when they had got here and where they had been when Kaldur gave him a look that silenced him.

"Indeed." The tone of Kaldur's voice spoke more volumes than the simple acknowledgement he had given. Kaldur opened the door and the two heroes walked in, closely followed by the team.

Batman was sitting by Robin's bedside gazing intently at his son. Robin was almost asleep, seeming to drift in and out of consciousness. He was pale and looked exhausted.

J'onn approached Batman and the man gave a curt nod to acknowledge the martian's presence. J'onn moved to the head of the hospital bed and place his long fingers on Robin's temples. His eyes began to glow as he delved deep into the mind of Robin. After a few minutes he pulled out. "How did this happen?"

"From what we can tell Psimon (telepathic villain featured in Bereft) was experimenting on them. The little information that was recovered from his factory suggests that he was experimenting with new methods of painfully extracting information. Sometime during his tests they both got stuck in Robin's mind." Batman gave the explanation.

"It is as I feared then." J'onn sighed. "The damage to their minds is extensive. M'gann I will need your help for this."

The young martian gave her Uncle a small nod. She stood beside him and J'onn gave her shoulder a small, comforting squeeze. Conner wheeled the bed that Robin was on over next to where Artemis' body was hooked up to dozens of machines. The team gathered around the two beds and J'onn and M'gann took their place at the head of the beds.

"It's been interesting to say the least." Robin commented as he nervously wetted his lips.

"_Thanks Dick, for everything."_ Artemis chuckled nervously.

"Good luck to us both." Robin leaned back into his pillows and closed his eyes. Batman took his son's hand and held it tightly.

J'onn placed one hand on Robin's head and the other on Artemis'.

"Wait!" Artemis cried out in Robin's voice. "Wally."

Wally, hearing his best friend call his name, leaned over towards his face. Artemis grabbed the speedster by the collar and brought his lips down to crash into her own, or rather Robin's. "Just in case." She whispered into his ear.

Robin took control of his body back and with a disgusted and embarrassed cry he released the speedster's collar, bringing a hand up to scrub his mouth. His face rivaled the colour of Wally's hair as he blushed deeply, the blush continued to spread covering his neck and ears. With an embarrassed face he looked up at J'onn. "Please just-just do it!" Robin was absolutely mortified that he had just kissed his best friend, even if he wasn't in control of his actions at the time.

Artemis gave a small chuckle of amusement and then murmured a low goodbye. Robin felt J'onn and M'gann enter his mind. He was tired, so tired. He felt darkness creep in around his mind and after several painful minutes he resigned himself to it. The last thing that he remembered seeing was the worried faces of his father and team. "I love you guys." He whispered and then his world became darkness; utter, consuming darkness.

**A/N Well another chapter :P I have one more to go; kinda sad as I have enjoyed writing this story and reading all of your comments. **

**School starts next week :D I will be glad to get back to my studies but I will miss being able to spend most of my days on here **


	9. Chapter 9

Stuck With You

By

Angelina

**Day Five: Morning**

Robin woke with a small groan. The lights in the infirmary were dim and the clock on the wall said it was 5:17 in the morning. Whether it was the next morning or some days later Robin neither knew nor cared.

He looked around him to see his teammates sprawled in awkward positions around the room. M'gann, J'onn, and Conner were all occupying the same row of chairs. J'onn was sitting very straight backed in what looked to be a very uncomfortable chair. M'gann had fallen asleep with her head on her Uncle's shoulder and her legs over Conner's lap. Conner only had half of himself on the chair, his shoulder and arm dangling off of one side dangerously close to scraping the floor. Wally was spread eagle on the floor; it looked like he hadn't moved since he fell off of his chair sometime in the night. Aqualad and Green Lantern, ever the sensible ones, were currently curled up in some of the extra beds. Batman was asleep in the chair next to Robin's bed one of his large hands just a few inches away from the boy's small one.

"Robin."

The sing-song voice of Artemis sounded out. He looked over to the bed next to him but saw no sign of the archer. "Oh no." He was sure that she was still in his mind.

"Robin, over here."

He looked to his other side to see Artemis in a bed next to him. He gave an audible sigh of relief. "How are you?"

Artemis chuckled. "Glad to have my own body back."

"And my mind." Robin concurred.

The conversation of the two drifted through Batman's exhausted slumbers and he stirred in his chair drawing Robin's attention away from the blonde archer.

"Robin?"

Robin looked up into his father's eyes and gave a small smile. Batman sighed in relief and flashed Robin one of his rare smiles. That was all of the interaction that seemed necessary for the two.

Artemis snorted when she remembered how they had the uncanny ability to have whole conversations with a look.

The noise woke the others and they were soon crowding around Artemis and Robin's beds.

"You're awake!" Miss Martian was floating with a large smile on her face.

"We were so worried."

"You two gave us quite a scare."

"Glad you're okay."

"Never scare us like that again!"

Many voices overlapped each other as the heroes hastened to add their own heart felt relief and joy that their teammates were going to be alright. Robin clutched his head as they continued to talk over each other; after the experience he had just been through the noise was giving him a killer headache. Batman noticed his son's distress and growled. "Silence!" Everyone in the room went silence as he gave them the DaddyBats-Glare. Silence hung heavily in the room for a few minutes until Wally decided it was up to him to break it.

"How you doing beautiful?" He held the blonde archer's hand as he asked.

Artemis blushed.

Robin rolled his eyes, his cheeks darkening slightly as he remembered what had taken place just before he had lost consciousness.

The rest of the team, and even Martian Manhunter, laughed. Batman scowled.

Robin turned his head to look at J'onn and M'gann. "Thank you."

The two martians nodded.

"Would you two like a moment alone?" Green Lantern spoke for the first time.

Robin looked over at Artemis and nodded, they had a few things to wrap up.

"Hello Megan! I should have thought of that."

Robin had to restrain a giggle at the irrepressible martian.

The team left the room one by one; Batman was the last to go. The older hero lingered at the doorway gazing at his son before he gave a nod and left the two alone.

A somewhat awkward silence lingered between the two heroes before Robin broke it.

"So you know who I am now." It was a blunt statement, no question was in his voice.

Artemis nodded unsure of where he would take this.

"You can't tell anyone Artemis Crock. Otherwise you will be getting a visit from Batman in the dead of night."

Artemis shuddered at the thought.

Robin smirked his signature smirk at the look that crossed Artemis' face.

There was another awkward silence as both of them tried to think of something to say.

"You're not that bad Artemis Crock." Robin was first to break the silence again. He gave her a dazzling smile.

"You aren't that bad either kid." Artemis leaned back into her pillow with a small smile.

Silence filled the room again, but this time is was a comfortable one. And though a lot went unsaid between the two they had found a respect for each other.

**A/N And that's the end of it. I had such trouble with this chapter… didn't know how to end it, so you get stuck with this. **

**Oh well. This was over faster than I thought it would be so I think I am going to move up the closing of my poll some. I will probably give it another week and then start on my new series.**

**Thank you to all of the wonderful readers who stuck with this story until the end :D You guys are awesome!**


End file.
